Warden King, Humble Maiden
by keihra93
Summary: Things in the palace are not as peaceful as they may seem. Between the nonstop work and meetings with nobles, then the rape and consequent murder of his personal maid, Alistair is wondering if he was really the best person to take the crown of Ferelden. Then Kiara Coxley comes into his life and things begin to get better.
1. Chapter 1

_"I wanted to start this diary so that I wouldn't ever forget my roots. __I lost everything in the Blight, like so many others, __so my memories __are really all I have left of a life I can no longer live._

_It has been just over a year since the Blight ended._

_So let me just start off simple: __my name is Lucy, I'm currently nineteen, __and I came from a small village called Ash Vale."_

* * *

Lucy walked through the Royal Palace, completely lost. Searching the halls, she was worried that she would get into trouble for being late on her first day of work. She turned a corner and ran into someone- the sound of two people colliding echoing in the hallway.

"Oof!"

The man who she had bumped into caught her, but he lost his balance and tumbled back- pulling her down with him. He looked up at her, blushing when their eyes met as she pushed herself up from his chest. Her cheeks burned bright red as she scrambled off him and bowed, apologizing profusely.

"Maker, please forgive me...! I'm so sorry...!"

The man got to his feet and looked at the young woman. "It's alright, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He felt his cheeks burn when she looked up and met his gaze. "A-Are you alright?"

She nodded sheepishly. "Y-Yes." Her cheeks were flushed like soft rose petals. She took a moment to look him over, noticing that he had an air of nobility about him. She also noted that he was tall, blonde, olive green eyes with specks of gold, looked to be in his early to mid thirties, and she could tell that he had seen many battles.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy, ser."

The man looked at her, seeing that her hair was brown like that of a bear- falling in loose wavy curls against the middle of her back- and her blue-green eyes sparkled in the sunlight as it peeked through the window, her lips a rosy pink- appearing as soft as rose petals- and her skin was fair with dainty freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. She wore a pair of simple silver hoop earrings that dangled gently from her ears and she had a pear shaped figure to complete her frame. She was young, perhaps a few years younger than him, and she seemed a bit shy and quiet.

"I haven't seen you around the palace before. Are you new to the staff?"

"Yes, ser. I was supposed to meet with the head maid, but I got lost along the way..."

"I got lost, too, when I first came to the palace. I think Melinda is in the kitchens." He gestured back the way he had come. "Just follow this hallway down and take a left, then take the first right and you'll see it."

Lucy bowed to him. "Thank you, ser."

The man smiled at her. "It's no trouble."

"I should hurry, I'm already late as it is. Thank you again!"

The man watched as she hurried off, disappearing around the corner. He found himself smiling as he turned back to continue on his way, but then he noticed something on the floor.

"A book?"

He bent down, picking it up and taking a look at the first few pages. "This must be her diary." He made to go after her, to return it, but someone called to him and pulled him into yet another meeting with visiting nobles. 'I'll return it to her later.'

* * *

Lucy was relieved that the head maid, Melinda, was not as miffed as she was worried. She understood her situation and was pleased to see her jump straight into work to make up for her tardiness.

Lucy spent the day preparing food, doing dishes, sweeping the kitchens, really anything that was asked of her. By the time dinner came around, Lucy was covered in flour and her hair was falling out of its bun, but she was nowhere near finished for the day. Offering to help take things to the dining hall where the king and the visiting nobles awaited their meal, Lucy tried her best to shake off the flour and fix her hair before taking her tray of food and following Melinda and a few others to the dining hall.

Along the way, Lucy made sure to make note of key things in the hallways- paintings, tapestries, the like- so that she wouldn't get lost again. She planned to do that with the rest of the castle, as much as she'd be allowed to.

"Now, be sure to mind your manners, girl." Melinda said, glancing back at her as they reached the dining hall. "Only speak when spoken to."

"Yes, ma'am."

Melinda led the rest of the way into the dining hall and directed Lucy where to place her tray, as well as where to place the food she was carrying. As Lucy followed her instructions, she noticed the man she had run into earlier come into the room. When he noticed her as well, he offered her a smile and waved her over.

"I see that you found the kitchens."

"Yes, ser. Thank you for your help earlier."

"It was no trouble." The man glanced over at Melinda as she fussed over one of the other servants' work. "I know how tough Melinda can be sometimes. You know, she reminds me of Old Nan, the old cook for Highever Castle. Mean old bat, but a good heart."

Lucy giggled a bit at that. "Hush, ser, she may hear you."

"I have something for you."

Lucy's eyes widened when he presented her with a book. "My diary..?"

"You dropped it earlier in the hall. I meant to get it to you sooner, but duty called."

Lucy took her diary from him and bowed. "Thank you so much, ser. I hadn't realized I had dropped it." She looked down at it and touched it lovingly. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found it."

"Lucy, our guests are thirsty." Melinda muttered as she passed behind her. "Please forgive her, Your Majesty, it is her first day."

The man chuckled. "I think I should be the one to apologize, I did distract her after all."

'Your Majesty..?' Lucy wondered, then realized what an idiot she had been. "You're King Alistair?"

The man chuckled and gave her an apologetic smile. "Surprise? I should have introduced myself earlier."

"No, no, sire, forgive me. I should have realized who you were sooner."

Alistair saw the look Melinda was giving them and put his hands up in mock defeat. "I should let you get back to work, Lucy." He offered her a small bow, then went to take his seat amongst the nobles.

'So that was the king?' Lucy found herself smiling. 'I like him. It should be fun working for him.'


	2. Chapter 2

_" 23rd of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_So far, in the first couple of weeks since coming to Denerim, I enjoy working in the palace very much. The King is a good man, very kind and friendly. He has been very busy lately it would seem, meeting with nobles from across the land. But that is part of his duty as king, I suppose. I guess it's a good thing he has such a wonderful staff, too, to help look after things for him while he attends his kingly duties and I am happy that I can be of assistance._

_Melinda has been very patient with me, especially since I am so new to being a servant. The other staff have also been very helpful in showing me the ropes. I'm lucky to have them._

_It is a bit strange, though, being in the palace. Living in the servants' quarters is... interesting compared to what I'm used to. Where we lived in Ash Vale, we had simple cabins but we had our own rooms- more or less. My brothers shared a room while I had my own, so it's very different for me to be sharing a room with so many people. I hope I can get used it, though, sooner rather than later."_

_"24th of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_I met the Warden Commander today. He was more battle worn than the king, but he was just as good natured. He's so different than the tales spoken of the mighty Hero of Ferelden. Honestly, if it hadn't been for his armor, I may not have even realized who he was. But seeing him and King Alistair together made me happy to know that the king has someone he can really rely on. _

_I must confess that I find myself a bit envious of their friendship, though. Everyone I ever knew died in the first wave of darkspawn to hit from the Kocari Wilds before the horde reached Ostagar. I don't even know if anyone else from Ash Vale survived; no one has ever tried to reach out to me. That being said, though, I hope that I can become friends with at least one person here at the palace. It gets a bit lonely sometimes, even when sharing a room with so many others. Perhaps it's just because I'm the new girl, the outsider. And to be honest, if it weren't for the king's kindness, I probably wouldn't feel as welcome or like I belonged here. He's a good man, King Alistair, and I'm grateful for the work he provides."_

_"25th of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_Melinda has had me working in the kitchens more and more lately, so I haven't had much time to write. She asked Crystal to show me how to bake today and I managed to do a pretty decent job making her sweet buns. She's very patient with me and reminds me a bit of my mother. Funny, isn't it? She's the same age as I am, yet she's a very motherly figure. Unlike Melinda. Don't get me wrong, Melinda is wonderful in her own right, it's just nice to feel that sort of connection again after so long without it. Really makes me miss my own mother... I hope they're doing alright, wherever they made it to... I hope the Maker is looking after them... especially Lydia and Carter..."_

_"26th of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_Things in the palace have gotten much more chaotic. It seems the king's constantly entertaining nobles from across the land, some of them even coming from other countries like the Free Marches and Nevarra. I haven't seen him much, lately, which is a bit disappointing. I really enjoy talking with him, but I do wonder from time to time why the king bothers to speak to me. We're so different, he and I... Besides, I'm just a servant and a humble maiden... I can't expect to count myself amongst the king's friends..."_

_"27th of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_In a few days, there is to be a festival to celebrate the anniversary of the king's coronation. It's hard to believe that it's been three years now since the Blight. So much has changed in that time and I am lucky to stand amongst those who were able to survive. The palace staff has been given the day off to join in on the festivities in town, which will be a big relief for everyone. I hope everyone will have a good time, I hear that it's expected to be just as grandiose as last year's."_

_"28th of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_I've been assigned to be the king's personal maid. I'm not sure why the king requested me specifically, but I just hope that I won't disappoint him. I'm supposed to start tomorrow, but I'm incredibly nervous. All I've done so far is cook, clean, make deliveries and it's been for the entire palace. I'm not sure if I can do it for one person, let alone the king himself. I hope my nerves don't keep me up tonight... I'm going to need all the sleep I can get."_

_"29th of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_Today went better than I expected. The king was very understanding of my nervousness, but assured me that I did a fine job today. He really is such a kind man, much better suited to the throne than Queen Anora was. _

_I should not speak ill of the former queen, but the kingdom was falling apart after good King Cailan was lost in battle. I feel bad for King Alistair having to clean up the mess she and her father made, but he has done a remarkable job and continues to do so. _

_I am beginning to understand why he needs a personal maid, though. The poor man is so busy that he often forgets to eat or forgets about meeting he is scheduled to attend. I think I can be of more help in that regard once I get a better feel for his schedule. _

_Tomorrow is the day of the festival, but I'm not sure that I am going to go; there's just so much that needs to be done. I think that it's wonderful that the people here want to thank him by celebrating his ascension to the throne and help celebrate the memory of those lost during the Blight. The people really love Alistair as their king and it's hard to argue with them. Perhaps if I get an earlier start on the day than normal, I might just manage to finish in time to enjoy at least part of the festival."_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy hummed softly to herself as she made her way through the palace halls, dawn barely peeking over the horizon. Aside from a few guard patrols, she was the only person awake to start the day. It was the day of the festival and the palace staff had been given the day off to enjoy the festival, but Lucy wanted to work.

Lucy went to his private chambers- careful not to wake him- and she stepped inside, a gentle snore sounding from the canopy bed. She went to the bed and undid the ties of the canopy's curtains- ensuring that the king was hidden safely within- before going to the windows and opening the drapes to let in the earliest morning light.

She tried to stay quiet as she moved around the room, cleaning up the dirty clothes and discarded boots before drawing a bath and starting the fire to heat the bathwater. While the water heated up, she went to the wardrobe and looked through the fancy clothes.

'Wow, these are amazing...!' Lucy thought as she admired the expensive fabrics. 'He should wear something nice, different than his usual attire. Hmm... This would look great... with this, too...'

As Lucy put together an outfit for him, Alistair stirred from his slumber. He could hear a soft humming nearby and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Leaning over towards the humming, he moved aside the curtains and looked around- seeing Lucy moving about his room.

'What is she doing here?' he wondered, then noticed it was barely dawn. 'And at this hour, no less.'

Lucy set down the outfit she had picked out for the king and went to check on the bath water, not hearing Alistair get out of bed. She turned back towards the center of the room and jumped when she noticed Alistair standing just behind her.

"Maker's breath, sire, you frightened me." She said, her hand briefly touching her chest.

Alistair stretched and looked down at her. "I apologize, that was not my intention." He stood there for a moment, watching as she moved towards the linen cabinet and pulled out a towel- his eyes never leaving hers. "Why are you working so early? I gave the entire staff the day off for the festival."

"There is much to do, sire."

"Lucy..."

Lucy set the towel on the chair next to the bathtub. "I don't mind, really." She offered him a smile. "The bath is ready for you. I've laid out your clothes for the day, just there. I need to run to the kitchens for a moment to put together some breakfast for you. Do you need anything else, sire?"

"No."

"I will be back in just a bit then, sire."

Alistair watched her bow, then hurry off to leave him to bathe. He sighed and set himself down into the bathtub, the warmth of the water helping to soothe the achiness from a heavy slumber as the sun breached the horizon and began rising higher into the morning sky. As he soaked, he thought back on his days training to be a Templar. Lucy reminded him quite a bit of someone he knew back then, a young man named Felix. Felix was a quiet lad, but always willing to help out wherever he could. He always put others first, always keeping himself busy however he could. Sadly, Felix died during the Blight when the abominations ran rampant through the Circle of Ferelden's tower.

Alistair soaked in the bath until the water grew cold, wrapping the towel around himself just as Lucy knocked on the door. He chuckled when he saw her cheeks blush and she tried to busy herself with his breakfast. He grabbed the clothes she had set out for him and stepped into the underclothes and trousers while her back was still towards him.

"It's not a big breakfast like normal, but I figured since you'll be going into town for the festival, it'll leave you with plenty of room to partake in the food." Lucy said, trying to keep her back to the king while he dressed.

"Lucy, it's fine."

Lucy jumped when Alistair came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder- her face flashing hotter than before when she saw he was shirtless.

"You are going to the festival, right?"

"N-No, sire, I wasn't planning to."

"Oh? And why not?"

"There is much to do, sire." Lucy turned away to hide her face and busied herself with making his bed.

Alistair wolfed down the small breakfast, then slid into the rest of his clothes. "It can wait, Lucy." He smoothed out the front of his tunic- a simple deep blue tunic with golden embroidery- then went over to where Lucy was fussing with the sheets. "Come on."

Lucy turned to look at the king, squealing with surprise when he lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Sire, what are you doing?!"

"You're coming with me to the festival. I could make it an order, if needed." Alistair glanced back at her with a coy smile.

"Must you carry me about like a sack of flour, though?"

Alistair chuckled. "Oh, you're much prettier than a sack of flour." He carried her to the door and stopped, setting her down gently. "Now, will you come with me and enjoy a day off?"

Lucy sighed, trying to ignore how embarrassed she felt. "Alright..."

"Good."

* * *

The festival was magnificent. There was food and drink, music and dancing, and it felt like quite possibly the entire populace of the kingdom was gathered in Denerim.

Lucy walked side by side with Alistair, accompanying him as they walked about the city. She had to admire the king, watching him stop periodically to speak with the people and take the time to enjoy the festival. It was a nice change to see him able to have fun and let loose a bit after working tirelessly since the day they had met.

As the day progressed, Lucy and Alistair had visited each of the vendors and eventually found themselves coming to the marketplace's courtyard where the musicians were playing. Somehow, Alistair got roped into dancing with some of the local women and children- leaving Lucy on the sidelines. She watched with a smile as he danced with each woman and child. It wasn't long, though, before Alistair came up to the edge of the crowd and grabbed Lucy's hands- pulling her into a dance. Lucy was reluctant at first, but she gave in and danced with the king and the others- her hips swaying as her feet lightly kicked and tapped along the ground.

When the song came to an end, Lucy and Alistair excused themselves from the rest of the crowd and went off in search for a drink.

"Maker, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Lucy said, laughing.

"Glad you came along?"

Lucy looked up at him and nodded, beaming up at him. "I am. Thank you, sire."

Alistair blushed a little, surprised by how cute she looked beaming up at him like that. He was glad, though, that she had agreed to come with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_"30th of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_The festival was so much fun today. I wasn't planning on going, but the king convinced me to come with him and I am glad that I did. I just wish that he hadn't slung me over his shoulder like that, though. Maker, that was incredibly embarrassing. But I think it was worth it to see him smile like that and he seemed to have just as much fun as I did. He's needed a break from the endless work he's been dealing with lately, so I'm glad that he had the chance to relax."_

_"31st of Solace, 9:33 Dragon_

_I met someone in the market today. His name is Lawrence Reid and he seems like a very nice man. He's fairly handsome, too. I wonder if he's new in town or just passing through. Perhaps I'll see him again."_

_"1st of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_I saw Lawrence again today. He's one of the noble's son and he's staying in the palace while his father meets with the king. We got to speak for a bit today as I worked, which has been a nice change. I find myself looking forward to speaking with him again tomorrow."_

_"2nd of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_The king has been entertaining a lot of nobles lately and his paperwork has fallen behind. I hope he doesn't mind that I reorganized his desk to help make it easier on him. I noticed that a lot of the paperwork were related to the kingdom's military. I guess things are still a bit rocky in the lands, more than most people may realize._

_Lawrence kept me company again today. It's kind of him to take the time to do so, but I'm beginning to wonder if there's something more. He seems to get rather disappointed when I have to leave to return to work and he gives off a strange energy. I should probably be careful around him, for my own safety more than anything. I wouldn't want to make trouble for the king, not after how kind he has been to me."_

_"3rd of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_Lawrence has been following me around all day. He seemed like he was upset that I was so busy today, almost agitated. He's starting to make me nervous. I wonder if I should say something to someone, but who would I tell? Perhaps I should wait, for now."_

_"4th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_I fear the king is growing impatient with me. I've had to hide numerous times today from Lawrence, which has proved difficult because his father is meeting with the king and he is expected to be there for much of the time. The man just will not leave me alone. _

_I feel guilty for not being more attentive to the king, but I can't work with Lawrence's eyes following my every move. I've told Crystal, the baker, about this and she's warned me to stay away from him. She seems to think he might have some ulterior motive and she's worried for my safety. She said I should inform the king, but Alistair has enough to deal with as it is. Besides, would he even notice if I tried to? He's been so busy since the festival, more so than before. _

_I can't burden him with this... I'll just have to try to handle things on my own..."_

* * *

Lucy did her best to see to the king's needs, but otherwise tried to avoid Lawrence entirely if she could. When the king had asked her to go to the store room and fetch some of the new cheese that had come in one the latest shipment, Lucy jumped at the chance to do so and hurried off. But just as she was gathering what the king had asked for, she heard a voice behind her and her stomach knotted.

"I've been looking for you, little minx."

Lucy turned and watched as Lawrence sauntered over to her. "Did you need something, ser?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"You've been avoiding me, haven't you?"

"N-No, ser, I've simply been busy attending my king's needs."

"Little lies from a little whore, eh? I think you need to be punished."

Lucy tried to call out when he grabbed her, but he pinned her arms down and covered her mouth.

"Shut it, you little whore. One word, one sound, and I will tell the king that you've been stealing from the palace. I will see to it that you are thrown into the streets like the filthy wretch you are."

Lucy had no other choice but to obey; she not only needed this job, but she loved it, too. She felt helpless as Lawrence pushed her into the corner and yanked up the skirt of her dress before he tore aside her underclothes shoved his hardened member into her. She felt tears welling her eyes and she felt powerless as Lawrence fucked her. He tore open the front of her dress, fondling her breast while gripping her hip. It seemed like an eternity before she felt the hot sticky mess of his cum as he pulled out and came all over her backside. Lawrence just sneered at the state of her chuckled as he put himself away- leaving an ashamed Lucy alone in the storeroom.

Lucy sank to her knees and covered her mouth as she cried. She didn't want anyone to know what the man had done, especially the king. The Reid family were a potentially valuable ally for the kingdom and she didn't want to bring dishonor to anyone.

After awhile, Alistair had noticed that Lucy had been gone longer than she should have. He was about to send another servant to go searching for her, but she returned with the cheese and a few other snacks and refreshments. He noticed that she had a small section of her dress that looked as though it had been hastily stitched back together- something of which wasn't there before. Her demeanor had changed, too, even as subtle as it was. When he asked if she was alright, she wouldn't meet his gaze as she answered and quickly busied herself with something else.

For the rest of the meeting with the Reids, Alistair kept an eye on Lucy and noticed that she seemed to tense any time Lawrence came near her. When the meeting came to an end and the Reids had left the study, Alistair closed the door and turned to Lucy.

"Are you alright, Lucy? You've been distracted lately."

Lucy's chest tightened, but she tried to keep up appearances. "I'm fine, sire. Perhaps a bit tired, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Lucy reached for the empty wine jug, her hand faltering just for a second or two at his question. "Nothing, Your Majesty."

Alistair came up behind her, reaching up to touch her shoulder only to be met with a smack across the face. He stood there, stunned, as he looked down at her- seeing tears brewing in her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Maker, I-I... I'm so sorry...!"

Alistair could see the tears slipping down her cheeks, but before he could say anything she quickly excused herself and fled the room.

Lucy ran until she was outside and found someplace where she could hide, too ashamed to show her face to anyone. Curling up in a corner, Lucy pulled her knees to her chest and cried into her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_"5th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_I tried so hard... I tried to keep away from him... but he... he cornered me in the storeroom... he hurt me... he... raped me... __The king knows that something is wrong... I can't believe I slapped him... I didn't mean to, I swear... it's just... I don't want this to happen again... I know the king is worried... but how can I face him now..? Lawrence threatened to tell the king I have been stealing from the palace... if I didn't go along with it... Maker, what do I do..? I need this job... I love this job... I love working for the king... I'm such a fool... Alistair, please forgive me..."_

_"6th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_Lawrence found me in the servants' quarters... he's demanding that I bed with him every night now... said that he was far from finished with me... and if I don't... I could lose everything... I don't have a choice... but what do I tell Melinda...? What do I tell the king..? Maker... please help me... what did I do to deserve this..? I shouldn't write anything for awhile... I can't risk him finding my diary..."_


	6. Chapter 6

Alistair could not get Lucy to talk to him about what happened and he didn't feel right trying to force it out of her. She returned to her duties as though nothing had happened, but he could tell that she was hiding something and from the way she acted around Lawrence, he suspected that he was somehow involved.

He would notice subtle things- things Lucy would try very hard to hide from everyone- things like a slight limp in her step, or wincing any time she turned or bent down to grab something. She seemed to be much more distracted than usual and a lot more jumpy. He was growing worried and would ask the rest of the staff if they knew what was going on, but no one did; Lucy never told them a thing. Not even Crystal knew, and she and Lucy had become very good friends in the short time that she had been on the staff.

Then he remembered Lucy's diary.

He knew that Lucy wrote in it every night before bed, according to what Crystal said when he asked about it, but he didn't feel right invading her privacy like that. As the days continued as they were and Lucy seemed to grow more distant, Alistair was beginning to seriously consider reading it- for her sake.

Then the day came when he had no other choice and what he found not only angered him beyond belief, but tore him up inside and made him feel like such a fool and a failure for not doing something sooner.

* * *

_"11th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_I managed to get away from Lawrence long enough to sneak to the servants' quarters. He's been on me like a hawk on its prey, since that night. I don't know if I can keep doing this... I need this job... and I love this job, I love working for the king... but I am reaching my limit... and I... I can't begin to describe how ashamed I am... I am sick... I am repulsed... but because I am a servant and a filthy commoner... there's nothing I can do... Maker, please... help me... he hurts me... forces himself on me every night... __the things he makes me do... I cry myself to sleep every night... but I have to keep quiet... otherwise he beats me... __I don't know how much longer I can endure this..."_

_"15th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_I can't leave his sight for too long... I can only get away while I am working or when he is asleep... If I am gone for too long... today he took a knife to me... sliced open my dress... cut my shoulder... it's only just stopped bleeding... and he doesn't care... he seems to get off on watching me suffer... my pain is his greatest pleasure... he won't even give me bandages... I had to sneak away to grab a new dress... I hope no one saw me... I can't let anyone see me like this... Maker... what if the king sees..? Would he even care...? He's so busy... he barely seems to notice anything other than his work... perhaps it's better this way... at least I wouldn't be adding to his troubles..."_

_"21st of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_Maker... the pain is getting worse... something is wrong... I just know it... but he won't let me see a healer... he won't let me out of his sight... I have to be quick when I sneak out... if he catches me... if he finds my diary... I can't risk it... please... someone... anyone... if you find this... tell the king... tell him I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."_

* * *

"There's the little whore."

Lucy barely looked up as Lawrence came back to his room; she was so weary and felt dizziness like she would if she were overheating. It had been over two weeks since Lawrence raped her and demanded she bed him every night after. The man was relentless and cruel, and when she didn't saw a word, Lawrence grew angry and stormed over to her- grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the floor.

"Get up."

Lucy tried to push herself to her hands and knees, but before she could get any further Lawrence kicked her side and knocked her back over.

"I said get up."

Lucy wheezed from the impact, feeling a few of her ribs had cracked, but she forced herself to stand and kept her eyes to the floor.

Lawrence smirked, enjoying the sight of her in pain. "Arrogant bitch. Think you can ignore me?" When she didn't answer quicked enough, he snarled and stepped forward to grab her by her hair before proceeding to drag her over to the bed. He threw her onto the bed and ignored her small cry of pain as she landed on the cracked ribs. "Shut it, wretch."

Lucy struggled to push herself to a sitting position as Lawrence undid his trousers, only to have him pull her around and pin her to the bed- holding her down by pulling an arm behind her. Lucy bit back a yelp, trying to stay quiet- knowing what he would do to her if she didn't.

Lawrence was revelling in the moment, the sight of her so helpless and vulnerable pure perfection in his eyes. He ripped off her dress and tore aside her underclothes before pulling out his hardened member and shoving it into her just as he had for nearly a week now.

Lucy did her best not to make a sound as he pinned her down harder, but it was proving difficult with the amount of pain she was in. She felt as if her arm would break at any moment. Lawrence rammed his dick harder and harder into her, getting off on her pain. Lucy felt tears welling her eyes, but tried to swallow them as he pulled out and flipped her over before forcing himself back in.

She felt just as helpless and as powerless as ever as Lawrence fucked her, feeling the hot sticky mess of his cum as he pulled out and came all over her near naked body. Having had his fill of her for the moment, Lawrence just chuckled and put himself away- leaving an ashamed Lucy laying there as he went to the washbasin to clean up.

Trying to hide her tears and pain, Lucy lay there waiting for him to leave the room again. Once he had, she wrapped the sheet around herself and struggled to stand. Her legs were shaky and she was weak from hunger- Lawrence refusing to anything but force himself on her- but she did her best to make her way over to the door.

'I can't... take it... anymore...'


	7. Chapter 7

Alistair sat in his study, as he did almost every morning, and went over several more reports from the coastal cities. An hour or so had gone by and he was growing increasingly worried; Lucy hadn't shown up for work yet.

"Lionel, have you seen Lucy?"

"No, sire. I don't think anyone has, which is rather odd because she has not once been late for work since her first day."

"I was afraid of that..." Alistair set aside the reports and stood. "Could you ask around if anyone has seen her?"

"Of course, sire, at once."

Alistair followed him out into the hall and turned to the nearest guards. "I need you to search the palace, make sure that Lucy is OK; she hasn't shown up for work yet. If you find her, bring her to me straight away."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

As the guards hurried off, Alistair felt a growing pit in the bottom of his stomach. 'Where are you, Lucy?'

* * *

Lucy panted as she struggled to stay conscious, but she could feel herself fading. And fast.

Lawrence found himself disgusted by her that morning, which was lucky for her because it meant a break from the abuse and gave her a chance to find help.

She had to wrap herself in a sheet- her tattered clothes strew across the floor of Lawrence's room, yet again- and at that point, she didn't care what she looked like. She just needed to get away, find somewhere safe, find someone who could help.

She made it as far as the door before tripping over her own feet and slamming into the wall next to the doorframe. She cried out in pain and actually blacked out for a moment before coming to again, then wrested the door open far enough for her to slip through.

She could hear voices coming closer and all she could tell was that Lawrence was not amongst them- the tone and pitch of the voices was too different. She tried to use the wall as a crutch as she made her way towards the voices, hearing someone gasp while someone else barrelled down the hall towards her to catch her as she slumped forward.

She could hear muffled voices talking to her, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. As felt her consciousness leaving her, she used the last of her strength to say, "Diary..." then gave into the darkness.

The ones who found her were a couple of guards and one of the maids, Olivia. They had been talking as Olivia made her rounds and just happened to turn into the same hallway Lucy was struggling down. She had barely made it a few steps away from the door of Lawrence's room and when one of the guards went to investigate the empty room, he found Lucy's tattered clothes and bloodied rags strewn about the floor. While the other guard rushed Lucy to the healer, he ordered Olivia to find Lucy's diary and report to the king immediately before putting together a team to track down Lawrence and arrest him.

Meanwhile, Olivia ran to the servants' quarters, ignoring everyone who called out to her along the way. She tore through Lucy's things, panicking when she couldn't find the diary. She paced and paced, trying to rack her brain and think like Lucy, then she tried to one place she never would have thought to look- on top of the bookshelf next to where Lucy loved to sit after a long day. She climbed up onto the chair and felt around the top of the bookshelf, relieved when her hand found the leather bound item. She pulled it down, looked through it for a moment to confirm that it was what she had been looking for, and hopped down from the chair before taking off into the hallway in search of the king.

* * *

"Your Majesty!"

Alistair looked up from where he had been pacing in the throne room and saw an out of breath Olivia hurrying towards him. "What is it? Did you see Lucy?"

Olivia stood up straight, but her eyes were brimming with tears as she nodded. "It isn't good, sire... she asked that this be brought to you..."

She handed him Lucy's diary and Alistair recognized it immediately.

"Her diary?"

"You need to read it..." She bowed to him. "Forgive me... I have to make sure that she's alright..."

"No, no, go. I'll be there shortly."

As Olivia made her way to the infirmary, Alistair opened up Lucy's diary and began to read.

_"I wanted to start this diary so that I wouldn't ever forget my roots. __I lost everything in the Blight, like so many others, __so my memories __are really all I have left of a life I can no longer live._

_It has been just over a year since the Blight ended._

_So let me just start off simple: __my name is Lucy, I'm currently nineteen, __and I came from a small village called Ash Vale."_

* * *

"By the Maker..! What happened?!"

"I don't know. We found her like this. She's burning up."

"Set her down gently, I can already tell she has some broken bones."

The guard set Lucy on an empty bed in the infirmary and stepped back so the healers could work. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I honestly don't know... Let us look her over and assess the extent of the damage. Wait over there, I expect the king will want a full report when we're through."

* * *

_"3rd of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_Lawrence has been following me around all day. He seemed like he was upset that I was so busy today, almost agitated. He's starting to make me nervous. I wonder if I should say something to someone, but who would I tell? Perhaps I should wait, for now."_

_"4th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_I fear the king is growing impatient with me. I've had to hide numerous times today from Lawrence, which has proved difficult because his father is meeting with the king and he is expected to be there for much of the time. The man just will not leave me alone._

_I feel guilty for not being more attentive to the king, but I can't work with Lawrence's eyes following my every move. I've told Crystal, the baker, about this and she's warned me to stay away from him. She seems to think he might have some ulterior motive and she's worried for my safety. She said I should inform the king, but Alistair has enough to deal with as it is. Besides, would he even notice if I tried to? He's been so busy since the festival, more so than before._

_I can't burden him with this... I'll just have to try to handle things on my own..."_

Alistair leaned against his desk, the pit in his stomach growing larger as he continued to read.

_"5th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_I tried so hard... I tried to keep away from him... but he... he cornered me in the storeroom... he hurt me... he... raped me... __The king knows that something is wrong... I can't believe I slapped him... I didn't mean to, I swear... it's just... I don't want this to happen again... I know the king is worried... but how can I face him now..? Lawrence threatened to tell the king I have been stealing from the palace... if I didn't go along with it... Maker, what do I do..? I need this job... I love this job... I love working for the king... I'm such a fool... Alistair, please forgive me..."_

Alistair's fists clenched, his anger at a boiling point. But he needed to continue reading; he had to know everything.

_"6th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_Lawrence found me in the servants' quarters... he's demanding that I bed with him every night now... said that he was far from finished with me... and if I don't... I could lose everything... I don't have a choice... but what do I tell Melinda...? What do I tell the king..? Maker... please help me... what did I do to deserve this..? I shouldn't write anything for awhile... I can't risk him finding my diary..."_

_"11th of August, 9:33 Dragon_

_I managed to get away from Lawrence long enough to sneak to the servants' quarters. He's been on me like a hawk on its prey, since that night. I don't know if I can keep doing this... I need this job... and I love this job, I love working for the king... but I am reaching my limit... and I... I can't begin to describe how ashamed I am... I am sick... I am repulsed... but because I am a servant and a filthy commoner... there's nothing I can do... Maker, please... help me... he hurts me... forces himself on me every night... __the things he makes me do... I cry myself to sleep every night... but I have to keep quiet... otherwise he beats me... __I don't know how much longer I can endure this..."_

At this point, his uncle Arl Teagan had joined him- walking into the throne room through one of the side entrances just as Alistair threw the diary and nearly hit him in the face with it. "Alistair, what is going on? Why has Lawrence Reid been arrested?"

"I'm such a bloody fool...!"

Teagan picked up the diary and looked down at the page it was still open to, reading the entries aloud.

"'15th of August, 9:33 Dragon. I can't leave his sight for too long... I can only get away while I am working or when he is asleep... If I am gone for too long... today he took a knife to me... sliced open my dress... cut my shoulder... it's only just stopped bleeding... and he doesn't care... he seems to get off on watching me suffer... my pain is his greatest pleasure... he won't even give me bandages... I had to sneak away to grab a new dress... I hope no one saw me... I can't let anyone see me like this... Maker... what if the king sees..? Would he even care...? He's so busy... he barely seems to notice anything other than his work... perhaps it's better this way... at least I wouldn't be adding to his troubles... 21st of August, 9:33 Dragon. Maker... the pain is getting worse... something is wrong... I just know it... but he won't let me see a healer... he won't let me out of his sight... I have to be quick when I sneak out... if he catches me... if he finds my diary... I can't risk it... please... someone... anyone... if you find this... tell the king... tell him I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry...'"

Alistair punched the wall as Teagan looked up at him.

"Maker's breath..! Does this... belong to who I think it does?"

"Tell the guards to bring Lawrence Reid to the throne room immediately. And if anyone tries to stop them, have them arrested as well."

Teagan had only seen that look once before and he knew better than to argue with his nephew- though at this point, he was not about to disobey a direct order from the king.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, she's in the worst shape I have ever seen of a person before."

The guard looked up as the healer came over, then at Olivia as she came into the infirmary, asking, "Will she be alright?"

"Honestly, I don't know. She's been beaten, raped, that cut on her shoulder was made by a blade- it could have happened days ago and was never treated- her fever won't come down and was brought on by the infection in the shoulder wound... she'll be lucky to make it through the night."

The guard's face fell, but he had already suspected that the news would be bad. "I should report back to the king, then..."

"If he wishes to see her, he should come immediately. While he still can."

Olivia glanced at the guard. "I'll stay with her until he comes."

The guard nodded and thanked the healer before taking off down the hall. He searched for the nearest guard, asked if she knew where the king was- getting pointed to the throne room- then moved as quickly as he could to bring the grave news to his king.

* * *

Alistair waited in his throne for the guards to bring Lawrence before him and when they did, it took everything fiber of his being not to kill the man right then and there.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Martin, Lawrence's father, demanded as he too was brought before the king in shackles.

Alistair stood, his imposing figure towering over the merchant lord and his son. "Your son is accused of rape and assault, Ser Martin. He has not only violated my trust and respect for the house of Reid, but also that of my personal maid."

"What? That's preposterous!"

Alistair glared at him. "I would think twice about what you say next. You tried to interfered with the arrest of your son; do not think that I will not punish you as well."

Martin cowered at the king's feet, but he remained silent as Alistair turned to his son.

"Lawrence Reid, you stand accused of the rape and assault of Lucy Maryn. Not only was she found exiting your room, but her tattered clothes were strewn across the floor and the sheet she had wrapped around herself was from your bed. And the evidence does not stop there." Alistair began, but he noticed a guard hurrying into the throne room. "What is it?"

"I have news, sire, of Lucy's condition."

"And?"

"The healer examined her thoroughly and determined that Lucy Matryn was beaten, raped, cut with a blade on her shoulder where the wound was left untreated- possibly for days- and resulted in an infection and a high fever that won't come down. She says that Lucy would be lucky to make it through the night."

Alistair's heart dropped at that point and his face went pale. For some reason, the thought of losing her was affecting him far more than he would have thought. It was also at this point that he was starting to lose his cool. He turned on Lawrence and kicked him to the floor, breaking his nose and knocking out a few of his teeth in the process.

"YOU COME INTO MY HOME, EAT MY FOOD, DRINK MY WINE, REVEL IN MY HOSPITALITY UNDER THE GUISE OF A TRADING CONTRACT AND THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH VIOLATING MY SERVANT?!"

The entire room went dead silent when Alistair roared at the merchant lord's son. No one made a move or a sound until Martin whimpered and tried to scramble away as Alistair turned on him next.

"AND YOU! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?! DID YOU KNOW AND DO NOTHING?!"

"P-Please..! I swear..! I d-didnt k-know..!"

"Your Majesty, calm down!" Teagan tried to tell him, but Alistair was beyond furious.

"No!" Alistair glared at his uncle, but he knew he was right and took a deep breath before turning back to the Reids. "This behavior is not tolerated in my kingdom. Lawrence Reid, you are to be imprisoned in Fort Drakon until a trial can be held to determine your fate. And as for you, Martin Reid," Alistair barely glanced at the snivelling man as he continued, "you will share a cell with this monster you call 'son' and your fate will be determined by the court as well." He looked to the guards restraining the two men. "Take them away and lock them both up in the darkest, dankest cell you can find."

As the guards dragged them away- Martin begging for the king to reconsider- Alistair turned to the guard who had brought him the news. "Was there anything else?"

"If you wish to see her, you should do so now, sire. While you still can."

* * *

Olivia sat next to Lucy's bed, holding her hand to let her know that she wasn't alone- even if she couldn't tell. She held her hand in hers as she prayed for the Maker to spare her life, to heal her broken body and bring her back to the light. It seemed like hours had gone by, but in truth, it was only one.

"How is she..?"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up to find the king had finally come. "She's burning to the touch, but she's shivering. There's nothing more the healers can do for her."

Alistair took a seat on the other side of the bed and looked down at Lucy. She was pale, sweating, shivering, bruised, and thin.

Olivia could see the look of guilt on his face. "Sire, you mustn't blame yourself for this..."

"I allowed this to happen... I knew something was wrong... I should have ordered her to tell me..."

"But you couldn't because that's not the kind of king you are."

Alistair sighed. "No... I suppose not..."

"What will happen to Lawrence?"

"He is to remain locked up in Fort Drakon until a court of peers comes together for a trial to determine his fate." Alistair reached up, hesitantly, and grasped Lucy's other hand. "But whether Lucy can make it through the night or not will have a major effect on the outcome."

Olivia watched the king for a moment, then stood. "I should inform Melinda and the others of what's happened."

"Thank you, Olivia."

"Of course, sire." She bowed and made to turn away, but as she did she noticed something else mixed in with the king's expressions of guilt and anger. He seemed more fearful of losing Lucy than one would expect a king to be of a servant. Brushing it off, she made her way out of the infirmary- hearing Alistair apologize to Lucy in the most heartbreaking manner.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is it true that the king has shut himself away?"

"He blames himself for what happened to Lucy."

"Oh, that poor man. Surely he knows he isn't at fault?"

Whispers spread throughout the palace amongst the staff. It had been over two months since the Reids were arrested and it had taken nearly three weeks for a trial to be brought together and all participants arrive in the capital. During that time, however, Lucy had succumb to her injuries and passed in her sleep- leading to Lawrence Reid's trial adding murder to the charges against him.

The trial was quick and judgement was swift as the court of peers ruled against Lawrence and in favor of public execution. Alistair saw to that himself, against Teagan's wishes, and just hoped that Lucy could rest in peace knowing that justice had been served and Lawrence would never be able to do this to another person again. And as for Martin Reid, he was stripped of all of his titles and lands before being banished from the kingdom. He was escorted to the nearest border and literally given the boot.

In the weeks following the trial and execution, Teagan took over many of the king's duties while he took time to himself. But after two months had passed, Teagan was beginning to grow worried about Alistair's wellbeing and asked the healers to send someone to check on him.

The one the healers chose was a young Ferelden woman named Kiara Coxley. She was one of their newest staff additions, but she was skilled for her age and was more than happy to volunteer.

As Kiara made her way through the palace, she wondered if the rumors and whispers were true about the king- hoping that they weren't. Finally reaching his private chambers, she took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock before pushing the door open.

"Sire? Please forgive the intrusion, but I've been sent to check in on you."

Kiara looked around, not seeing the king at first. "Maker, look at this mess..." She sighed and started tidying up the sty the king's private chambers had become.

Alistair stirred from his slumber and heard someone moving around his room. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got out of bed- assuming that it was one of the maids again- and made his way over to his dresser to pour himself a drink.

Kiara had piled the clothes together and began setting them out in the hall, then went about cleaning up the empty wine bottles. But as she turned to set them on the table, a crash sounded behind her and she turned to find a flustered Alistair standing by his dresser- covered in wine with a shattered bottle at his feet.

"Sire, are you alright?"

Alistair nodded, grabbing a towel to dry his hands. "I just dropped something, that's all. I'm fine."

Kiara saw that he was bleeding and rummaged through the small bag she always carried with her- producing a poultice, bandages, and a few other things. "You cut yourself, Your Majesty. " She hurried over and gently took his hand before carefully cleaning it.

Alistair watched as she fussed over his hand. "I appreciate the tending to, but who exactly are you and why are you here?"

Kiara didn't appreciate the tone he used, but she brushed it aside and focused on applying the poultice next. "My name is Kiara Coxley. I joined your medical staff a few weeks after the Reid trial. I am here to check in on you; your uncle and pretty much everyone else in the palace is worried about you, sire."

Alistair waited for her to bandage his hand and sighed. "Teagan really shouldn't have bothered sending someone. I'm fine."

"Begging your pardon, sire, but I'd argue against that statement." Kiara finished securing the bandage and looked up at him. "Have you seen the state of your room? When was the last time you had a decent meal? When was the last time you had a bath? Has drowning your sorrows really helped?"

Alistair was a bit taken aback by her bluntness, but he had no answer to give.

"You are the ruler of this kingdom, sire, you must take far better care of yourself than you have been." Kiara took an extra towel and gathered up the broken shards of glass- careful not to cut herself in the process. When she stood, she looked at him and sighed. "And before you go insisting that you are fine, please just let me do my job?"

"And what is your job exactly?"

"To see to it that you are fit to return to your kingly duties."

Alistair watched this strange woman move about his chambers. Her raven black hair was braided down her back, swishing along with each step she took, and her tan skin glowed in the late afternoon light. When she had looked at him he noticed that she had really blue eyes, like a deep lyrium or ocean blue. She was blunt and didn't seem afraid to speak her mind. She looked young, in her early to mid twenties.

"Now, let's get you a bath started."

* * *

Olivia and Lionel came to the king's private chambers to clear away the king's dirty laundry and such, bringing four others with them. When they reached the hallway, Olivia put everyone right to work and stepped inside the chambers to speak with Kiara.

"Good to see you, Olivia."

"Hey, Kiara." Olivia offered her a smile, but it faded when she noticed the king's hair peeking out from behind the partition screen where he was bathing. "How is he?"

Kiara sighed and glanced over at Alistair. "It would seem the rumors were true. He's been taking this whole thing with the Reid trial and his personal maid a lot harder than anyone else it would seem."

"Lucy was a bright girl, very sweet and always wanted to do what she could to make everyone else happy or make things easier for them."

"I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to meet her; she sounds wonderful."

"She really was." Olivia sighed and offered her a small smile. "Take care of him, will you? He's a good king and his people need him. Help him understand that he isn't alone? That it wasn't his fault?"

Kiara returned her smile. "I'll do my best, you have my word." She watched as Olivia left, helping grab the last of the mess and hauling it away with the others. Just as she closed the door behind her and made her way towards the king's wardrobes, she heard a splash from the tub and knew he was finished.

"Oh, you're still here."

Kiara turned towards Alistair, tossing him a fresh set of clothes. "Yes, sire, I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere, any time soon."

* * *

Alistair was none too happy about being assigned a "babysitter", but Kiara was sure to keep him on his feet. She saw to it that he was up at dawn, ensured that he took a bath every evening, ate three meals every day, was limited on alcoholic drinks, attended every meeting once he was ready, and got to bed at a decent hour.

Kiara was more than happy to have volunteered, having admired the work Alistair had put into rebuilding the kingdom and taking the time to speak and mingle with his people, but she was not really prepared for such a challenge. Alistair kept her busy and constantly fought her on everything he could- only giving in when he couldn't argue with her logic. She'd give her reports to Teagan directly, then quickly return to her duties. She didn't like how he referred to it as "babysitting", but she wouldn't argue with it either; she was in a sense doing just that.

As the weeks went by, Alistair and Kiara seemed to settle into a routine. And though they didn't seem to be able to see eye to eye no matter what, that was about to change when the king is confronted by a familiar and unwelcome face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your Majesty!"

Alistair and Kiara looked up as a woman came waltzing up, barging into the king's private study without a second thought. Alistair groaned when he saw that it was Anora, the former Queen of Ferelden and widow of his half-brother Cailan. He set the papers he was reviewing to the side and brought his hands together, fingers intertwining as he rested his chin atop them.

"What do you want, Anora?"

Anora scoffed at him. "That is 'Lady Anora' to you, sire."

Kiara rolled her eyes and had to scoff at her tone. "Please, I see no lady here. Just a washed up, tacky old witch who never knows when to shut up." She looked over at Anora, her brow raised. "Haven't you bothered the king enough? He is a busy man and doesn't have time to continuously deal with your drivel."

Alistair looked over at her, impressed and surprised by her quick remark. He looked back to Anora and had to stop himself from grinning too much at the sight of her shocked face.

"I will have you know, wench, that I am the daughter of Teyrn Loghain and I-"

"Really? That is your defence?" Kiara asked, crossing her arms as she turned away from the bookshelves she had been organizing. "Hiding behind your father's title like a frightened little girl? Your father, who betrayed the country when he let Cailan- the man you supposedly loved and the fucking King of Ferelden- die in battle along with the rest of the Grey Wardens at Ostagar? Your father, who allowed Tevinter slavers to take defenseless elves from the alienage? Your father, who nearly ruined this country when he tried to seize control for himself and threatened any who opposed him- even the king's own flesh and blood?"

Alistair couldn't believe it. Anora was speechless.

Kiara took a step forward and looked Anora straight in the eye, standing just a bit taller than her. "Before you even think to call me 'wench' again, allow me to throw my own title back at you. I am Kiara, daughter of Lord Garrick and Lady Illya of the noble House of Coxley. I am nobility, just as you are, but my family has not done anything to turn its country against them. They have done nothing but support the country and lend their aid to the crown so that Ferelden could rebuild what was lost no thanks to the Blight and to your father. And what have you done? Hide in your decrepit tower alone without a saving grace to your name."

Alistair had never paid this "babysitter" much mind since she was assigned to him, but she now had his full attention. She not only embarrassed Anora and set her in her place, but he was surprised to find that she had that kind of fire in her to begin with. He would not be taking he lightly again, that much was certain. Then he saw Kiara do something he never expected: she smiled ever so sweetly and batted her eyes at the former queen while asking her in mock kindness, "Now, what did you need, Anora?"

Anora was so flustered and speechless that she huffed and let out a sound of indignation before she turned on her heel and stormed off.

Alistair watched the disgraced former queen flee the study, then turned his attention back to Kiara as she returned to reorganizing the bookshelves. He chuckled to himself, meeting Kiara's gaze when she turned to him.

"What?"

He simply sat back in his chair and gazed at her. "You're not what I expected you to be, Lady Kiara of House Coxley."

For some reason, the way he said her name with such formality made her blush and she turned away to hide it. "And what exactly were you expecting, sire?"

Alistair stood and came around to her side of the desk, standing just behind her. "At a first glance, you seem inexperienced, brazen, stubborn. Yet the way you handle the former queen was surprisingly... plucky."

Kiara glanced over her shoulder at him as he gently held the end of her long braid in his hand. "'Plucky'?"

Alistair looked at her, confused, as she started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Forgive me, sire, but I can't say that I've ever been called 'plucky' before." Kiara brought a hand to her mouth to try and stifle her giggles and turned towards him, looking up at the king. "Foolhardy, yes, bold, yes, even brash. But never plucky."

Alistair blushed, seeing a new side of her that was just as unexpected as her interaction with Anora. "It's not that funny..."

Kiara forced herself to settled down and offered the king a warm smile. "My apologies, Your Majesty. I actually find it rather refreshing." She paused a moment before continuing. "I know that you aren't happy that I've been assigned as your 'babysitter'- for lack of a better term- but I really do just want to make sure that you have everything you need and are taking care of yourself. You've been a good king, one that this country has sorely needed." She offered him her hand. "Sire, could we perhaps... start over?"

"You continue to surprise me." Alistair replied, offering her a smile in return. "I'd like to apologize for the way I've been acting of late and I'd be honored to accept your proposal." He shook her hand.

Kiara's smile grew. "Well then, my king, allow me to properly introduce myself to you." She curtsied. "I am Lady Kiara of House Coxley and I have been assigned as your personal aide. Whatever you should desire, I will gladly do what I can to accommodate your wishes."

Alistair offered her a bow in return, his hand crossed over his chest and resting over his heart. "It would be an honor to have you as a personal aide."


End file.
